Max
Max, labeled The Strategic Genius, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe. He did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil". In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Max first appears in Aloha, Hawaii along with thirteen other returning players, and starts off the season by telling us how he plans to spread evil. After he is put on the Laulima team, he immediately tries to invite Amy into an alliance. However Amy is not impressed due to him also calling her a "foul wench". When the team is building their shelter, he does not help at all, but he does proceed to offer Izzy to be in his alliance, in which she accepts. In the challenge, Max and Izzy are paired up to grab 4 bags each of puzzle pieces. While Izzy finds her pieces easily, Max struggles to find his bags. Fortunately he finds all 4 and is not sent to elimination; due to Kitty finishing her puzzle quicker than Cody. The next episode, he offers Amy to join his alliance, where she refuses yet again. He asks Izzy if she is still dating Owen, when she reveals they broke up, he runs off and cries. The last thing he does before the challenge is offer Owen to join his alliance. In the challenge, he faces off against Geoff, where the question was "Did Geoff vote off Bridgette in Hide and Be Sneaky?". Geoff buzzes first, but gets the question wrong, which allows Max to snag a point. Despite his team's lead in the beginning, they end up losing and have to go to elimination. Max tries to speak to Amy after the challenge, but Kitty ends up pulling her away to convince her to vote off Max. While Kitty and Amy are speaking, he tries to talk to Owen about the alliance, in which Owen says he might if Max gives him cake. Max says he will after the elimination ceremony which isn't enough to persuade Owen. He then tries to speak to Izzy and Amy, but the former brushes him off, while the latter is forced to pick between either Alejandro or him. Despite Max being sure of his safety, it is Kitty's suspicion of him playing the game too hard too fast and convincing everyone that he may be deceitful due to his multiple alliance offers that ends up getting him booted in the end. He later fails to reenter the game in the return competition in That's Radical, Dude!. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Max_pose.png|Max's final design. MaxIcon.png|Max's official icon. MaxRotation.png|Max's rotation sheet. MaxPoses.png|Various poses of Max. |-| Total Drama Hawaiian Islands= Max TDHI Rank.png|After he's introduced, he starts scheming. Teamlaulima.png|He is soon put into Team Laulima. MaxAmyAlliance.png|Due to Amy's outbursts, he sees her as a compatible ally, much to her irritance. MaxIzzyAlliance.png|Izzy however, agrees to being his ally. AmyIzzyFight.png|Max watches in glee as Amy and Izzy argue. MaxAlliances.png|After his team loses the challenge, he attemps to convince people to vote off Lindsay. ThatsRadicalBro.png|Max appears once again for a chance to return, but does not. See also Category:Males Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants